Master of the Fairies
by Salina3
Summary: Lucy watches her husband, Laxus Dreyar, player with their daughter. Recalling how she got into the relationship and how their daughter was born. - This is my first story on fan fiction, but please feel free to critique this story to help me be a better writer. LaLu LaxusxLucy One-shot. Rated T for my own paranoia.


Master. She liked the sound of her husband of 4 years being called that.

Their daughter, Lyanna Dreyar, seemed to enjoy calling her father 'Master' more than everyone else in the guild. She supposed her 5 year old daughter would enjoy nicknames just as she did when she was younger.

Lucy Dreyar smiled happily while watching her muscle-bound husband and her little blonde haired angel of a daughter play with some toy dolls at the bar area of the guild hall as Mirajane and herself pinned new requests to the request board.

Their guild had been through hell and back ever since she joined when she was 17. All of the adventures with Team Natsu, so then she could pay her rent and have fun with her friends, protecting her guild and comrades, fighting dark guild after dark guild to save Earthland, even fighting her husband when he had gone berserk and tried to take the guild from Grandpa Makarov.

She glanced down at the requests in her hand and remembered the mission her and Laxus had went on together. They had to kill a black Wyvern in a small town in Northern Fiore worth a lot of jewels. Laxus had been so kind as to offer to take her on the S-Class job since her rent would be do the next week. While the job was extremely dangerous as she often recalled it was also what brought her and her husband together.

It was a hard battle for both Lucy and Laxus to take out the Wyvern. Lucy had used up all her magic during the middle of the fight and Laxus had to keep protecting her and putting himself in harms way due to her weakness. Somehow Laxus managed to kill the Wyvern and they both laid on the ground, breathing hard with Lucy apologizing about her weakness.

But it was what he told her after her apology that made her fall in love with the man. "Your not weak, that Wyvern was just overly powerful, blondie. You can apologize all you want, but you held your own during most of the fight and didn't run after you ran out of magic. I'm personally very proud to be able to have you as my comrade and more than happy to protect you, Lucy. You might not be physically strong or have a ton of magic, but you have heart and guts, don't worry about the other stuff, alright? I've got more than enough of it to cover you on those bases." The look he gave her was between a serious reguard for her strength and a loving look you'd give to a person you love more than anything in the world.

She had cried for the longest time after hearing that. Once they regained enough energy to walk they made their way to the town to get their reward money and bought a room at a bed and breaakfast to get their strength back. They shared the same bed and slept for nearly a days time. Lucy enjoyed every minute with Laxus that she could before they returned back to Magnolia.  
Not a week later and they started dating and soon after that came their lust filled nights in both their apparments. When she found out she was pregnant 2 months after their first date she hid it from him till he noticed her getting fatter and going on less missions. Of course he would be a little peeved and shocked Natsu out of his slight anger that she didn't tell him, but he soon got over that and dotted on her every need.  
Laxus could be such a sweet heart when his pride wasn't in the way. He bought a house for the both of them and the baby and proposed to her, her only condition being that they have the wedding after the pregnancy since she didn't want to be pregnant on her wedding day. Of course there were still crazy things involving the guild that went on, but Laxus had made sure she was safe during every occasion. She truly loved that man.

She giggled to herself when Lyanna began taking out her ponytail and tying up her daddy's hair. Mira looked at Lucy and smiled, "Lyanna seems to love making, Master Laxus look like a girl." Lucy nodded and finished placing the last request, "She put my lipstick on him this morning while he was asleep. Laxus was shocked when he saw himself in the mirror."

MiraJane laughed and walked behond the bar to clean a glass as Lucy sat down by her husband and daughter. She pulled her husbands head down and removed his ponytail and kissed him on the lips. "You better go take care of all those complaints from the Magic Council. Natsu has racked up a record amount of complaints here lately now that his son is old enough to take mission with him," she started putting Lyanna's hair back into her ponytail. Laxus gave her a horrified look that showed his hated or paper work, she knew the look well. "Poor Lisanna. Fine, I'll deal with it, but the next time Natsu destroys a building, I'm zapping his ass," Laxus said as he stood and kissed both his girls on their cheeks before retreating upstairs to his office.

Lyanna looked at her mother and smiled, "Master Daddy makes the best doll!" Lucy giggle-snorted at the same time Mirajane did and patted the young girl on the head. Lucy knew that Laxus loved her and his daughter more than his pride as a man and would do anything for them. He's proved it more times than she could count. Not a day before her water would break and Master of Raven Tail, Ivan, had kidnapped her and told Laxus that if he did not give up the Lightning Dragon Slayer Lacrima behind his eye and the secrets of Fairy Tail, he would be forced to kill her and the child in her womb.

Laxus had lost it and rampaged through the Raven Tail guild, defeating everyone on sight and when he found Ivan holding a hand pulsating with deadly magic to her head she saw something inside Laxus snap. She knew he wasn't going to hurt her, but she did feel sorry for her soon to be father-in-law. Laxus had thouroghly shocked Ivan till he was near dead, only stopping at my voice that begged him to stop.  
He was so thankful after Lyanna was was born that he would dote on the both of us, not caring who saw. The few that did question his pride as a man would be shocked and growled at, but Lucy was happy he still acted strong when he needed to. After Lucy had slimmed down they had a proper wedding, where Laxus and Lucy were surprised with the news that Makarov was naming Laxus the new Guild Master of Fairy Tail.

Laxus had been Guild Master for 4 years and ran it just as his Grandfather had. He was a better Guild Master than most would have thought and an even better father and husband to Lyanna and Lucy. Lucy's face had the biggest smile plastered to it as she watched her young daughter play with her dolls, the smell of burning paper wafting down from up stairs. Laxus hugged Lucy from behind, "The paper work has been taken care of. I burnt it all like usual."

She smiled back at him and kissed him on the lips, "Good, how about you, Lyanna, and myself go get some ice cream? Please Master Laxus Dreyar?" Her husband chuckled and gave into his wife and daughter begging him and they all left the noisy, fighting filled, mage guild named Fairy Tail.

Lucy could never have asked for a better family or a better life.


End file.
